


This is a suprise

by Beetles_and_bugs



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetles_and_bugs/pseuds/Beetles_and_bugs
Summary: You killed someone! Good for you! To bad you get caught right?
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Self, Johnny "nny" c/you
Kudos: 8





	This is a suprise

Ny didnt expect a strange night when he went out. In fact everything was very peaceful for once..the wall didnt need new blood, the slushy machine worked, hell even his music was good! His night was going great..that was....

Until he turned and saw you. 

You were stood in the back of a ally drenched in blood, a very clearly dead person legs were clutched in your hands. He coughed and you jumped gasping a bit. Dispite the fact that he new he should be waery the sight of you jumping back more scared of him was amusing. 

You looked around frantically like a scared animal NY just tilted his head "terrible place to hide a corpse you know.." you blinked "h-huh?" Ny stepped closer "what? Didnt hear me?" It was so quiet you must have been deaf not to hear him! "N-no! I heard you..just..uh..." Ny held up a hand and you shut up. He walked closer and you backed up even farther. He chuckled "you scared of me? Shouldnt it be the other way around?" You gulped but nodded "well your approaching a murderer by choice man" 

Ny nodded along, he was doing that. "You've never killed before" he said matter of factly "you have?" You asked. "Course I have! I'll help you find a better place! Scince I'm in such a good mood!" He smiled at you. You looked so uneasy "uh....." Ny sighed "what? Dont want my help? I'm trying to be nice here! I could just leave you be to be caught! Or I could even turn you in!" He was now right in your face your back pressed against the ally wall. "N-NO!" You ran a hand down your face "if you could help....I clearly need it.." 

Ny moved back pleased with your answer "that you do! Now let's get this poor sucker someplace harder to find!" He mentioned for you to grab the bodys legs. You did and he got the arms, lifting the cadaver the two of you moved deeper into the ally. It was very awkward..you were very nervous that was obvious. "Soo..what the guy do for you to shank them?" 

You looked up to him and your face soured "they're a dick..or they were" 

"What kind of dick? The world's got lots of them" 

You dipped your head towards him "true..they..they were my freinds partner. A terrible one at that! Constantly putting them down, beating on them! Just being plain horrible! I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to do something there was no way my freind was gonna leave them! I had to get rid of them!" Ny watched you rant till you were red in the face all with a grin. You were right..bad people must be snuffed out. 

"So murder?" He asked 

"So murder" you answered 

You two found what Ny called a 'safe place for bodies'. He helped you cram the bodied dude into a spot where it wouldn't be found..at least not until it was bone..he would have burned or chopped it up but you two didn't have the time or the tools. 

Standing up you stretched your back and Ny whipped his hands on his pants. "Well..it was quite nice to meet ya!" He smiled and for the first time you smiled back. Ny felt a pang of something..something strange but he ignored it. "Anyway you should go clean yourself, later!!" He was about to jog off before you called out "wait! Thanks for the help..." 

He felt hot a bit..thank yous werent normally him..

"Your welcome I guess!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally going to be a jhonny x oc story but I'd figured people would like it more if it was a x reader


End file.
